Promise
by DawnRaindrop
Summary: A promise is a promise. Aya Drevis never forgets. Trigger warning: Gore (Rated M)


_A/N: I recently rewatched a playthrough of Mad Father and... I'm feeling ship feels for Aya x Dio and also feeling kindaaa sick and twisted. So here's my take on Older!Aya in the True Ending with an Aya x Dio twist._**_Trigger warning: Gore. Possibly horror._**

* * *

><p>"You have very pretty eyes, you know..." Aya hummed lightly, feeling her breath hit the surgical mask – <em>she was a doctor. She will save them.<em> – as she peered into those emerald greens.

"Oh...!" Her patient – _S__he will help her. She's a doctor._ – blushed a little.

The sharp needle pricked the flawless skin painlessly –_N__o pain. Never. _– and she smiled behind her surgical mask. "So beautiful..." She breathed. _Eyes._ "I can't stop looking at them."

Those rosy lips parted and trembled. They moved. Aya heard nothing. _Her eyes. _"Nervous, huh? It's fine..." Her hands motioned to pat her shoulders. "Just relax your shoulders..." _Too stiff. Too rigid._

The patient was good. The patient was obedient. She asked if she'll make her better. Of course. She never fails. She was a doctor.

She will make her perfect.

"You'll never have to suffer again."

She'll become part of a masterpiece.

Aya's masterpiece.

**xxx**

"Mistress," Maria murmured. _Too haggard. Not perfect. But useful, very useful._

She smiled nonetheless. Maria is helpful._Very helpful_. The assistant pushed open the basement door.

"Come with me, Maria. I finally found the _one_."

_Swish. Swish. Splash._ That was the sound of art. Sound of beauty. The sound of a lone green gem swimming in the ocean.

The beauty of a promise.

**xxx**

A lone lamp hung over the lone operating table in the basement. Masterpiece. _Her _masterpiece.

She stood next to it. Her voice sang as she held out the gem to it. "Look what I brought!"

It turned to her silently. New bandages over the eyes revealed itself from under the golden curls. She laughed. "I'm sorry. I forgot!"

"_A... ya..._" It whispered. Don't worry. She'll complete it. She never leaves her work unfinished. Especially her masterpiece.

She promised, after all.

**xxx**

Her lips tugged upwards. "You're... _Beautiful_."

The gem swivelled in the socket and landed on her, finally. _Complete. _Finally complete.

"Mistress..." Maria's voice trembled.

"What's wrong?"

Nothing's wrong. Nothing can ever be wrong. She's a doctor. She's a doctor like Father. She's a doctor like her mad father. She'll save them. She'll save them all.

The gem kept swivelling. It stopped. It looked at her. Then it went again. Round and round. Round and round.

_Why does it look like that. Why like that. Why does it swivel. It look so **wrong**?_

Aya tore her way upstairs. Her book. The red book. It'll tell her. It always does.

What's wrong? _What is wrong?_ **TELL ME.**

**xxx**

Green. It's green. A beautiful green. But was _his_ eye green? Why _now_ why did she think of it _now_? _Why_, when she was so close?

"What colour... was it..."

"Mistress, I cannot recall."

"Wrong," She murmured. She walked to the lone table, pushing Maria aside. She dropped the red book into Maria's open hands. She moved it back down onto the table. Round and round. Ro_ooo_ound and roo_oo_o_o_und.

"Mistress-"

She laughed. Her nails met soft flesh. She continued, digging in further. The gem. She will retrieve the gem. The gem in the wrong holder. _Wrong._ The hands clawed at her sleeves weakly. (_**A... ya... Ay**a**... **A...) _ pushed it back down. Nothing will stop her. Nothing has stopped her before. No one. Not even her father could. Not even **Father**. "Wrong!"

He screamed. _It_ screamed, cause it was not _him_. Not yet. "Wrong! _Wrong! _**_Wrong!_**_"_

**xxx**

She'll never stop.

Not until she made it perfect. So that it'll be him.

"I will _never_ forget. Remember?

I _promised_, **_Dio_**."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**: ... Well. I'm not sure if I got everything right from canon source material. I just took the sick disturbed feeling I got from watching Mad Father again and ran with it. What do you think?_


End file.
